The Legend of Lammatto Grey Wikia
Welcome to the The Legend of Lammatto Grey Wikia On this wiki you will learn more about the Legend of Lammatto Grey book series. Here is where you will get to know more about the series as it evolves to a larger section of the Media. The writer of the product discussed on this wiki is also in charge of this wiki. About this Series The Legend of Lammatto Grey is a fantasy book series both written and illustrated by Simon Briggs. The series is only getting started and the first book will be released soon Titles planned [[The Lost Lands]] (release imminent) [[Lammatto Grey]] and [[Ted Samuels]] travel on horseback to the Lost Lands to surpass their idol [[Braz Yurik]]. Their main objective is to defeat the golems and lift the curse off the Lost Lands. They are informed by their guide [[Nezander]] to take whatever relics they need. [[The Legend of Lammatto Grey: Kingdom of the Cursed Cities|Kingdom of the Cursed Cities]] Detail coming soon Shadow of Victory Detail coming soon The Tainted Valley Detail coming soon Carnal Reassembly Detail coming soon Rise of the Hatchling Detail coming soon One Last Gaze Detail coming soon Pirate Prince Detail coming soon Revelations Detail coming soon The Vandix Crisis Detail coming soon Galozars Awakening Detail coming soon Characters [[Lammatto Grey]] The main protagonist in The Legend of Lammatto Grey series [[Ted Samuels]] The secondary protagonist in the Legend of Lammatto Grey series [[Nezander]] Helpful guide and supporting ally in The Legend of Lammatto Grey series [[Braz Yurik]] † The passed Idol of Lammatto Grey and Ted Samuels. Laura Quinn Detail coming soon [[Yurik]] Loyal (but man-eating) steed of Lammatto Grey and Ted Samuels [[Galozar]] Detail coming soon Sir Gahnus † Detail coming soon Love Aquaman † Detail coming soon Morgan Major antagonist in The Legend of Lammatto Grey series [[Hixiler]] Main antagonist in the Legend of Lammatto Grey series Patsy Due to appear later in the first book (not mentioned yet) [[Avaglora]] Mentioned as an ally Simons Ultimate Goal and how he came up with this series Simon Briggs intends to make The Legend of Lammatto Grey as good a series as possible. Not to sell for money, but because he wanted to write a book since he got interested in reading during middle school. Many of his earlier titles such as ''Crew of the Red Wasp'', ''the Feighton series'', and ''Lammatto Grey: the Dragonborn series'' which he worked on during middle school and early high school were all canceled due to the poor story he gave them. He planned multiple series' for the Lammatto Grey franchise. The Legend of Lammatto Grey had the best setting and storyline. After finding some inspiration he was able to put together the storyline in an even more serious way. To prevent him from backing down in his dream as a writer for this particular title he posted the first five chapters, prologue, book cover, and art gallery on DeviantArt. This convinced him that people will know about this series and give him feedback on what they thought of the story and characters. Simon wants to get these books published under the condition that he keeps all licences deciding on how the franchise is used and manipulated in other official media such as video games and a TV show. Latest activity